


Leaving the Heavenly Host

by Caladmir19



Series: Keeper of Secrets [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heavenly Host, Lucifer's Cage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caladmir19/pseuds/Caladmir19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Gabriel wasn't the only archangel to leave Heaven after the fall?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Heavenly Host

Raziel was tired. Lucifer had fell, and he wasn't coming back. Gabriel left, he skipped out of heaven and joined the Pagan's as the trickster god Loki. Raziel wasn't so blind as to think he would come back anytime soon. Michael came to Raziel and tried to get the youngest archangel to talk to him, but Raziel pushed him away. She didn't want the two angels that had just cast one brother out of Heaven, and chased off another to come any where near her.

The last time Razriel saw Gabriel, he had just finished breaking the news of Lucifer's fall to Castiel.

Gabriel had walked passed her, tears in his golden eyes. He stopped suddenly and turned, lunging at her, he wrapped his arms around her before they both began breaking down.

She cried for Lucifer. She cried for Gabriel who had lied to Castiel about Lucifer always coming back to him no matter what. 

Lucifer would always be the same man to the two youngest archangels and Castiel, the man that raised the three of them, and the man that loved them the most.

Gabriel had left the Heavenly Host that day, he planned to join the Pagan's as a trickster god named Loki. Raziel didn't stop him, just accepted that he was leaving. After all, she was sure to follow.

Raziel may usually tell all of her secrets to Castiel and Balthazar. However, this was a secret she would keep completely to herself.

Now was Raziel's time to leave. She grabbed her book of magic, some idiot thought it would be a great idea to bluntly call it, "The Book of the Angel Raziel," of course at the time Gabriel and Lucifer thought it was hilarious, now the thought of them only brought an ache to her heart.

At least she wouldn't have to find a vessel, like Gabriel she had her own custom made vessel for her duties.

Raziel closed her eyes and fell to earth...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story in a series. In my story Raziel is basically the youngest of God's archangels and, like Gabriel, was raised by Lucifer. I also like the idea of Castiel also being raised by Lucifer so I'm running with that. Also, I really enjoy the idea of having my character friends with Crowley so that will happen. I may make this story crossover with Good Omens so if that happens then Crowley from Good Omens is Crowley from Supernatural.


End file.
